


True Freedom

by iceprinceloki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birth, Drabble, Forced Marriage, M/M, Male/Male content, Mentions of Sex, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Loki has been married to Thor after the events of Avengers and bears his child, this is a snapshot of his life with his new family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Birth, Loki decided, was overrated as he strained to bring forth Thors child into the world. Strange how his punishment could get worse, he knew he would eventually have to bear the child but he didn’t expect it to be so soon. ‘There was a time when I was free, when I had no commitment to anyone, when I had no need to be responsible.’ Those times were gone he knew as he felt the baby crowning. He gave a scream of pain and frustration as he tried to push the infant out of his sore passage and into the world. ‘The sooner it is over the sooner I can go back to being myself.’ Loki had distanced himself from one and all only speaking when spoken to and never reacting to taunts or responding in any way to his husbands’ advances.

Thor hated it, he would yell ad destroy their chambers in an effort to make Loki do more than smile blankly at him, he would destroy Loki’s old books and threaten him and then he would fall to his knees and wrap his arms around his brothers waist and kiss his belly, beg for Loki to say something, anything. Loki would simply smile peacefully down at him and stroked his hair as Thor kissed up his body finally standing to his full height to press his lips to Loki’s and guide Loki to lay on his back on the bed. Loki never protests as his milky skin is exposed and explored by Thors large hands, he wouldn’t even whimper as he was penetrated by Thors larger size. Towards his end he would stroke Thors back soothingly and murmur soft encouragement into Thors ear. After Thor had finished and brought Loki over his edge Thor would lay on top of him and press tender kisses to his lips and neck, he would speak of how beautiful Loki was and promise to keep him forever safely in his arms. Loki secretly adored those moments when Thor would lay atop him still buried within him, and he would only then respond kindly to Thor, grudgingly kissing back and rubbing Thors shoulders and murmuring in thanks to his husband.

When Loki had discovered himself with child Thor had been ecstatic and had immediately told their parents of the news. Thor had supported him through his pregnancy; Thor had stopped laying with him and spent his time rubbing Loki’s aching back and swollen feet. He would give him all that he craved and would always answer to his every whim. Loki loved being spoilt by his big brother again, he was also glad to be done with the conception though he knew deep down that Thor would eventually want him to resume their nightly activities and indeed he would have no choice if he wanted to be able to raise his child in a good environment.

However for now he lay in pain gripping Thors right hand in his left while Thor stroked his hair out of his face trying to sooth him and help him. Loki gave one great push and felt the baby slide from him and heard its screams a moment later as it cleared its lungs of the last of his waters. He was handed his baby, it was small like him, and it had his green eyes and Thors golden hair. Thor kissed him and stroked the babes head and whispered in thanks to Loki for the child he had given was a boy.  
It was one hundred and eighty seven years and six months later to the day when Loki discovered his second pregnancy. He felt the fluttering beneath his magic and curiously felt out for it, sure enough her felt magic twining with his own and her small voice in his ear “Father”. He looked out over the garden to where Thor played with their child now three years old by mortal standards, teaching the child to swing his first wooden sword. He smiled a real smile for the first time in two hundred years.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all! Please note the full length story of this is called Don't Let Go please check it out :) I hope you enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I have serious writers block and when I watched Thor I thought up this plot bunny, I hope to make it into a full length story soon. If you want it to be a full story please comment don't be shy! ;) Ok I have begun to write it full length, if you want to read it please go to "Don't Let Go"


End file.
